Playing The Bad Boy's game
by babyblueeyes100
Summary: Auden Adam's is the new girl at West Eastmon High. (making a short&to the point summery) She meets the bad boy of the school, and her world is changed upside down! Of course, the bad boy's brother, also appears to have feelings for her as well. (Shane Harper plays the bad boy, so thats why this is in the Good Luck Charlie category)


Auden! Wake up!" My brother shouted through my door. I ignored his banging, and went back too sleep.

"Auden damnit! Get up!" He screamed once again. "Whatever, be late too school." Wait, what did he say? Oh crap! I jumped out of bed, and quickly threw together a cute outfit. It was the first day at my new school in LA, and I wanted to look... well... me.

I put on some blush, mascara, and some eyeshadow.(outfit on side)

I quickly comed through my hair, put some converse on, and jogged down stairs. I made my way into the kitchen where Shane, my brother, was throwing two packetts of poptarts on the counter from the cabinet.

I threw my all the stuff that I needed for school into my backpack, grabbed my lunch money, and was out the door with Shane tailing me. "You need a ride?" He asked opening the car too his Mustang.

"Shane, I have a mot-" I cut myself off, remembering that my motorcycle-it was givin too me after my brother wrecked my Mini Cooper, which I am going to get once again when I have the money.- was in the shop."Right... yeah sure!" I hurried to the passanger's side, opened the door, threw my backpack in the back, and buckled in.

We pulled into the school's parking lot. I grabbed my backpack, and sprinted to the school entrance. Shane was right behind me.

Once inside, Shane pulled me over. "Alright, meet me in the front if you want a ride home today. And by the way, I am trying out for the Football team, so I might be a little late!" He reminded me for the billionth time.

I just nodded my head, and went on a search for the principle's office.

Principle Brenagin's Office, the black and bronze sign said in bold font. I took a deep breath, placed my hand on the knob, and opened the door.

A women, very stern looking, looked up from writing. "May I help you?" Talk about moodyness.

"Uh yeah.. My brother and I just joined." She took off her glasses, and pulled out a folder.

"Name." She placed that statement into a question.

"Um Auden and Shane Adams." I took a seat in one of the very uncomfortable chairs that were laid out if front of her desk. She took a minute before answering.

"Ah, yes, Ms. Adams. I'm Principle Brenagin." She stuck her hand out gesturing that usual handshake. I accepted. Really? She barely squizzed my hand. I hate when people are afraid to shake it our are just pain in the necks about it.

She began once again, "Alright, here are your classes, and your locker numbers. I presume Mr. Adams didn't bother to show up?" Snooty are we?

"Um, he went to find the coach about Football try outs."

"Hmmmmmm, okay then. Just give him this, and be on your way." She gave me a slip for Shane and scouted me out. "Now, go on too class."

I nodded my head, stuffed the papers in my bag, and shut the door behind me. I turned around and bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch it!" I complained. I found myself flat on my ass after being knocked down.

"Oh, sorry!" I looked up, and found two icey blue eyes, blonde golden hair, thick lashes framing them blue eyes boy sticking his hand out, trying to help me up. He was so hot! Shut up Auden! Stop thinkning that! I barked at my innerself.

"Hi, I'm Brett." He helped me up not letting go of my hand.

"I'm Auden." We kept a eye lock for a while, until bitchy Brenagin budded in.

"Alright, Brett... Come on in." The stare dropped, he let go of my hand, and followed Mrs. Brenagin into her office.

That witch! Ruin's all of the moments! I cleared my throat and went on a search for Shane. I past by several guy's wearing jersy's so the guy's locker room should be close. I felt the stares on my ass that some of the guys were giving on me. Ugh, perverts! I waited by the lockerroom door until Shane got out.

"Hey," He said pulling off to the side to talk to me.

"Hey, so here," I began to pull out his paper that listed his classes and his locker number. "Your shit." I chuckled and he smirked examing over the paper.

"Cool...are we next to each other?"

"Yeah, I think so." I grabbed my paper out of my bag and searched for the locker number. "What's your number?"

"110."

"111, I like that number." I smirked evilly. It was easy to remember and simple.

"Okay, well I gotta go to my classes... Yours is?" What the hell? I don't need too tell him everything! It's like his my dad!

"Um biology. You?"

"English. Well, see ya at lunch?"

"Sure thing!" I nodded my head, and then went on my way.

WHAT THE HECK?! WHERE IS THAT STUPID PLACE?! I screamed on the inside getting frustrated.

Auden you suck!

No I dont!

Yeah you do! You can't even find one simple room!

Shut up!

I argued with myself while walking down the halls looking for Biology.

As I searched for Room 228 Biology, I ran into that Brett dude again.

"Hey!" He had a look like he was relieved too see me.

"Hi." I said awkwardly.

"You lost?"

"No... not exactly." He gave me this look, then I sighed, "Fine, I'm lost! Can you help me?"

He chuckled, "Sure, what room is it..." He looked at my paper and then looked down the hallway. "Come on! I'm in that class!" He smiled, took my hand, and lead me to the class.

I knocked on the door, and entered.

"Oh hello! You must be the new girl! Hi, I'm Mrs. Sheldon." She seemed like a warm person... maybe. Not unless she shows favortisism. I swear, I **hate **when teachers show favortisimsm! My last Biology teacher favored this kid named Keith who had 'turrets'. He was such a brat! Red short hair, tan skin, glasses, and weird brown eyes that pop out at you. "You may have too take a seat in the back or..." Before she said the rest of that sentence, two nerds moved to the very back. "Okay, never mind. There are two seats right there!" She pointed to the middle row seats.

I got different looks and stares from the seated students. A girl with long blonde hair, brown shimmering eyes, a fake spray on tan, which is very visible too tell sat there in the front row, giving me the stink eye as Brett lead me towards the middle back.

I got out my note book and wrote: _Notes _on the very top.

"So... where are you from?" Brett asked watching me get ready.

"A place." I responded.

"Oh come on. You've got to give me a better answer than that!" He smirked then flipped my hair.

"On the other side of the US." I smart-aleced him and he chuckled.

"Alright, I'll take a hint!"

The bell finally rang dimissing us into the rest of the school day. "Remeber class, you have too read pages 13-22! And do the questions." A rolling thunder of groans erupted through out the students.

I exited the room, and went on a search for my locker.

The day was done after a few more boring classes, and lunch. Shane and I got into his car and drove home.

Once home, I ran up stairs, did my homework-which was nothing sense I finished most of it in lunch-, and then checked facebook. I had three messages and five notifcations.

(M-Messages, N-Notifications, FR-Friend Request)

1M: From one of my best friends-Kaitie, she is such a sweetheart!-telling me how much she misses me and wishes I didn't leave. I chuckled and replied to her.

2M: From a cousin, who is such a player... He had crushes on me, then he got a girlfriend, and ditched. He is not someone that I want anymore. I deleted the message.

3M: From my grandmother. She likes to check up on us a lot. It gets annoying. I made a sweet reply, and moved on.

N: Most of the notifcations were games requests so I logged out.

I went down stairs to the kitchen. I started to raid the fridge, but found nothing. We just moved in and no food, great! I thought.

Hey guys! :D So I hope y'all liked the begining! I stink at writing badboy books, but i hope yall liked this :)

SPOILER ALERT- Brett isn't the bad boy ;)

Xxxxx


End file.
